Angels' World Cup
IMPORTANT BEFORE READING* This Ultimate Event has Ended of July 11th, 2014,an Possibly Will Not be Available in League of Angels History... if you Wish to Read this Go For it, its interesting knowing an Rare Event.... This is much Like Cross-Server Team Tournament,and Champion Showdown but it was the Battle of All Platforms How to Enter Players selected for the World Cup will be able to log in to the competition server with their existing username and password. The recharge function is disabled within the competition server, meaning the competition is completely fair and gives no advantage to any one player. Rules: Name and Classes * All players will keep the name of their character in their respective server. All classes will remain the same as their original class. * Participants from the USA and other countries outside of China and Taiwan will have the prefix EN- before their name, e.g. EN-Dorothy. Chinese players will use the prefix CN- and Taiwanese players will use the prefix TW-. All classes will be the same as their original class. Account Settings (For Competition Servers Only) * General: All players and heroes will be leveled up to Lvl. 90. Players will have their skills maxed out while all Heroes will have training and be upgraded to +21. All Angels will be automatically leveled to their max level and have evolution upgraded to +24. * Mounts: There will be a variety of evolved mounts with max training level. * Equipment: A 5 piece Lvl. 80 Royal Set, Legendary Equipment x1, all at max level, with all slots unlocked. Enchanting and refinement will not be available. * Resources: Lvl. 8 Cherubstone x2, Lvl.9 Cherubstone x2, Lvl.10 Cherubstone x1, Lvl. 8 Gems x30, Lvl.7 Fusion Gems x6, Lvl.5 Dragonsoul, and Elemental Power x15. * Aegis: All Angels' Aegis will be opened to 5th Tier, Lvl. 1. Difficult mode will not be available. * Gem Inscriptions: Each Hero’s Gem Inscription Level will be upgraded to Tier 8, Level 1. All Heroes will have their Elemental Stats upgraded to Tier 10, 1 Star. Affected Features * Angels,Totems, Hero Talents, Rune System, Worship, and Affection will not be available. * Teams Battles, outlying resource and consumption systems, and systems in conjunction with these will not be available. Shops and Recharge Settings * Players who recharge in their original server may receive a voucher for the same amount of Diamonds in the competition server. Vouchers may be used to purchase shop items. (Diamonds 100:6 Vouchers) * Purchasable Items Include: All costumes and wings, emblems, wedding rings, some titles, Lvl.7 Superior Gem Chest x2 (each day), and Lvl.7 Cherubstone x2. Other * Each day players can collect a Hero Inscription x1, Angel Inscription x1, Lvl. 7 Superior Gem Chest x1, Lvl. 8 Cherubstone x1. Those that make it to the Quarter-Final will receive Odin’s Blade x1 to use on world server. Those that make it to the Knockout Match will receive Tyr’s Ring x1 to use on world server. * (Due to changes in gameplay, final adjustments to rewards and supplies available have been edited in-game, please be aware of this when participating in the event. All players qualified could receive a certain amount of Blessed Stones and Seraph's Stones everyday.) Angel Warzones (Private Platforms) Angel World Cup War Zones Platforms * Youzu (Chinese, Family Travel) * 360 (Chinese, Platform is 360) * Ican Taiwan (Taiwan, ICANTW) * Duowan 37 Alliance (Taiwan, 37wan, 多玩) * World Server 1 (English, FaceBook, R2games and GTArcade, Kongregate, Ngames, Armor Games, Tbgames, Kabam) * World Server 2 (English, FaceBook, R2games and GTArcade, Kongregate, Ngames, Armor Games, Tbgames, Kabam) * Mainland Alliance (Mixed, 9166wan, GTV, 迅雷, 6711, 起点, 新浪玩玩, 2144) Angel World Cup Lineup Selection Phase 12th June - 16th June * Elections will be made from the 12th of June to the 16th of June. During this time, the Top 600 players will be divided into 2 groups by odd numbers and even numbers, and be selected to enter the Angel World Cup. Team Formation Phase 20th June - 21st June # Players from each district will be free to form teams. Each team will consist of 5 players; each district will have 60 teams. # Players without a team by the deadline will be placed in a team. # Teams without 5 players by the deadline will be divided and placed randomly to create teams of 5. District Competition Phase June 22nd - June 23rd * All 60 teams from each district will compete, leaving the 36 teams with the most points to go on to the next phase. Cross-District Competition June 24th – June 25th # After each district’s teams have competed, the Captains of all 252 teams will enter a draw. The draw will determine opponents for the next round. # Mainland China will have 144 teams enter the Quarter-Finals, ICAN Taiwan will have 36 Teams, and the remaining districts will have 72 Teams enter the Quarter-Finals. # 16 Teams at a time will enter a Knockout round. The 4 Teams with the most points will go on to the next phase. World Cup Phase 26th June - 27th June * A total of 64 Teams will enter the Finals. The finals will adopt a best out of 3 victory structure. In the end, the team with the most points will be the winner of the Angel World Cup! Rewards for Winning The winning team will receive 1,600,000 Diamonds and exclusive items - 320,000 Diamonds, a Victoriana figurine, championship Flair and a special costume for each player in the team. Category:Events